Cross My Heart
by smilee.is.love
Summary: In the middle of a roadtrip, when Bella's trusty old chevy breaks down in the middle of nowhere, alice and bella are forced to stick around in Colorado. There they meet the most unexpected visitors. Alice/jasper/rosalie emmett/rosalie edward/bella
1. Chapter 1

**Cross My Heart**

"Bella get over here! you cannot spend your entire summer sitting around."

Alice Brandon scolded Bella, taking hold of her slender wrists. Despite the fact

that Alice was only up to her eyebrows, and looked completely fragile, she

could be intimidating if she wanted to.

"I'm not sitting. I'm tanning." Bella said, pointing to the light dangling above

her. Alice rolled her eyes. "Please Bella, you are not going to get tanned by that

but you'll get fat if you keep sitting around." At that, Bella looked up at her, and

sighed. " I really wish you wouldn't do this to me." Alice crossed her slender

arms over her chest, a triumphant look on her face.

Alice was always moving around. Her mind restless and never at peace.

The two girls were opposites. Alice liked to move around, and see the sun,

while Bella was more of an indoor girl. She feared she'd trip and break her

nose if she ever ventured farther than two blocks away. But despite their

differences, they were best friends. Bella had always admired Alice's

strength to carry on with whatever she was doing. If there was something

in her way, Alice would knock it over. She also admired the fact that Alice

could continue letting people into her heart when it alway got broken. Bella

felt a quiet protectivness over her friend. She didn't want Alice to have to go

through heartbreak. But Alice always seemed to move on quickly, bouncing

to a new boy, a new adventure. Bella examined her friend once more, who

was talking animatedly about something, probably about her summer plans.

She was slender, pale, but not in a nasty way, but in a model kind of way.

She was probably the only girl she knew who could carry spiky short hair

well.

"So.. what do you think, you in?" Alice said, bouncing excitedly on the

balls of her feet. "Er- about what?" Bella asked innocently. Alice looked at

her. "Jesus Bella, did you not listen to anything I said? I'm talking about

going on a roadtrip! How awesome is that?"

Bella cringed inwardly. She didn't exactly find the idea of a roadtrip

appealing. And she didn't like the idea of leaving Charlie alone. At the

thought of him, she instantly checked the time. It was five in the

afternoon, at this point, Charlie was still making rounds at the station. She

sighed. "Um.. I don't know Alice. Where would we go. Do you even have

the money? you know gas is expensive these days."

"Bella, again with you mumsy talk. Quit being a worry wort, and

just come with me. And if my summer sucks, I'll have you to thank." Alice

said, as she pulled Bella off the bed with such force, Bella nearly

stumbled. "Alice, can you be more gentle?" Bella muttered. Alice smiled

apollogetically, "I'll try to watch it, but only if you'll come." Her brown eyes

flashing mischeviously.

Bella sighed, " I don't know if Charlie would-"

"If Charlie would what? He'll agree, I've got him wrapped

around my fingers!" Alice said, waving the thought dismissively. Bella

stared at Alice. It surprised her how Alice could make it sound so

cruel. But as cruel as it sounded, she knew it was just Alice speak.

And it was the truth. Alice did have Charlie wrapped around her

fingers, mostly because Charlie thought she was good for Bella.

Bella knew there was no more point in arguing. She knew Alice had

already won the arguement. She turned back to Alice, who was

already raiding her closet, picking out, in her words, "suitable" clothing

"Don't you have anything other than these plain janes?" Alice asked,

as she held out a t-shirt against her slender body. Bella shrugged

lazily. She had never given much thought to fashion, actually. She

never found fashion all that interesting. Alice sighed, looking

resigned for the moment. "Alright, pack your things, and tell your

dad, I'll be back by eight, okay?" Bella gulped. She didn't know if

she had the guts to tell it to his face. He had just gotten used to

being around company. But she nodded anyway, not knowing

what else to do. Obviously, Alice wore the pants in this friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

That afternoon, when Charlie had returned from work, Bella found herself working up the nerve to talk to her father about her summer plans. She was pretty sure her father wouldn't mind. In fact, she was almost one hundred percent sure of it. But that wasn't the problem. She didn't want to hurt Charlie. She knew Charlie, as protective as he could be, would never say to Alice. And he wouldn't say no to the idea of Bella getting some sun. But Bella didn't want to hurt him. This was the first time Charlie was living with someone. He'd been alone for so long, and she didn't want Charlie to feel all alone again. Like when her mother had taken off that particular day.

She sighed, as she finally worked up the nerve to confront her father. She pasted a fake, hearty smile on her face. "So.. dad, how was your day?" she asked breezily, but there was a hint of desperation and anxiousness in her voice. Charlie seemed to pick that right off the bat. He turned to look at her, his dark brown eyes searching her for a moment, before he answered. "Same as it ever was, Bells." than in a curious voice, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know." Bella offered a casual smile. As if she asked those type of questions everyday. But Charlie knew she wasn't much for small talk. Bella was never comfortable with that. "Bella, what do you really want?" Charlie asked, as took a can of coke from the fridge. "All you have to do is ask." He reminded her. Bella hesitated. She swallowed, and pretended to be picking lint off her sweater. "Umm.. yeah there is something.. I was wondering if I could go on a roadtrip with Alice." she spoke quickley, still not looking up. She heard the opening of the soda can, and Charlie taking a long swig of coke. She finally looked up, prepared to see angst written all over Charlie's face.

"Alright, Bells." Charlie said simply. He looked at her for a moment. " I don't know why you were so scared to ask me..." His voice trailed off. "Were you afraid of leaving me alone? you know I'm much better prepared for that." He added as an afterthought. His brown eyes searched her once more, and Bella felt suddenly relieved. "So you don't mind being left alone in the house? I just thought-" But Charlie was grinning. "Bells," he interrupted, "All I want is for you to be happy. And I don't think getting some sunshine will do you any harm." Bella smiled, as she joined her father in dinner. It was a simple meal really, just pasta she'd been making for the past few months. But her father really enjoyed the food. Bella tucked a forkfull of the pasta into her mouth, and chewed thoughtfully.

"But dad, what will you do about the food? You can't cook." She pointed the forks at him, smiling. Charlie chuckled. "I think I'll manage" The two smiled at each other from across the table. Bella had never felt attatched to her father until tonight. the doorbell rang, interrupting the father-daughter intimacy they were sharing.

"I'll bet it's Alice." Bella muttered, cursing her friend's horrible timing. She opened the door, revealing a beaming Alice, a totebag slung over her back.

"Hey Mr. Swan! did Bella tell you yet?" She cast a quick sideways glance at Bella, who nodded. She smiled brightly at Charlie, knowing perfectly well that She was the epitome of angelic to him. Bella grimaced. She wished Alice wouldn't act so angelic sometimes. But she knew Alice was accidentally charming. She did things like wrap parents around her fingers accidentally. Alice never had to worry about her parent's permission, because she didn't have a family to ask for it. She was an only child, and had been emancipated at the age of sixteen. Sometimes, Bella envied her freedom, but she loved Charlie, who was a great dad. She loved him, and that was all that mattered.

"So Alice, where are you girls planning to go?" Charlie asked, patting his belly happily. Alice shrugged as she placed her totebag on the floor. "New York." Her obsidian eyes flashed with joy. Charlie nodded. "New York, huh?" He didn't say anything more.

"Well.." Bella said, extracting herself from the conversation, "I guess I'd better get packing." She hurried up the steps, Alice hounding after her. "I swear to god, if you take those t-shirts with you-" Alice threatened with a playful grin on her pixie like features. Bella rolled her eyes, and did her best to ignore Alice's playfull bantering.

After Alice pointed out which items were fine to bring, and which ones were not, Bella was all packed up, and ready to go. "Are we taking my car?" She asked, as she hoisted the suitcase off her bed. Alice shook her head, "Of course not silly. Your old car will break down on us."

Bella frowned. The only car she'd ever driven on was hers. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry, but I'll only go if we go on my car." Alice gave her an exasperated look. "The car has character." Bella added, smiling. Alice threw her hands up in resignation. "Alright, you win-for now- but it better not break down on us." Alice warned, as she grabbed her suitcase, and made off downstairs. She could here Alice saying goodbye. Bella followed after Alice, waving bye to her dad. She was never comfortable with leaving, and she could tell, Charlie wasn't either.

As she and Alice set their things in her Chevy, she caught Alice's eyes, which were flashing mischeviously at her. "This is going to be the best summer ever." Alice grinned, her hair whipping around in the wind. She looked careless. But it was the carelessness that made her even more beautiful. Bella ran her hands through her brown hair, and smiled. "How do you know that?" Alice only shrugged, and smiled knowingly. "I just do."


End file.
